This invention relates to a testing device for semiconductor voltage regulators, and more particularly to a testing device suitable for testing such a semiconductor voltage regulator as is incorporated in a generator assembly having an AC generator.
Conventionally, it was the practice to conduct a test for checking failures of a semiconductor voltage regulator incorporated in a generator assembly including an AC generator by rotating the AC generator or disconnecting the regulator from the generator assembly. This conventional testing method, however, it disadvantageous in that a device for rotating the AC generator is needed or it takes a long time to conduct the test. Therefore, there is a demand for a testing device with which the test can easily be effected without taking the incorporated regulator out of the generator assembly.